


Most Likely You Go Your Way and I'll Go Mine

by siliconpine



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), George Harrison - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Like that's literally all there is, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, What Have I Done, it's just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliconpine/pseuds/siliconpine
Summary: Angst. That is all.





	Most Likely You Go Your Way and I'll Go Mine

He takes a deep drag of the cigarette and relishes in the way the smoke burns going down his throat. His eyes travel around the dingy hotel room. Across from him, Bob tracks his movements with dark eyes. He appears to be slouching, but George can see his spine stiff with tension. He takes another drag and steels himself.

“I’m sorry, but you know we can’t do this anymore.” He watches Bob’s face go through a series of rapid changes of emotion until he buries it behind a mask of indifference. When he speaks though, his voice betrays him.

“Why George? Why now?” It’s scratchy and rough as if he’s trying to swallow a lump in his throat. His shadowed eyes seem to pierce through George’s soul. He feels naked but even staring into his eyes, he can’t get a read on Bob, the turmoil too thick. Is it fear? Confusion? Anger? Maybe even hatred?

“You know why Bobby.” He prays that Bob can hear the unspoken plea of “please don’t make me say it.” There it is then, and the first hint of emotion that George sees is anger.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore!” he rages. “You don’t get to sit there while you’re saying those words to me and call me by your stupid nicknames!” his voice rises higher and louder, “You don’t get to pretend that I actually ever meant anything to you! Especially if you’re too much of a coward to say it to my face!” George is frozen in place, unable to defend himself, to say none of it is true.

Suddenly Bob slumps, the fight drained from him.

“Not good enough for you am I?” It’s mumbled so quietly with an air of defeat, that George can barely pick it up. Bob, THE Bob whom George has never seen shed a tear before, starts sobbing. His whole frame shakes and he buries his hands in his hair and pulls hard at the curly strands. George is finally able to move. He gathers Bob into his arms whispering reassurances and I love yous over and over and gently pulling his hands away from his hair. For a few seconds, Bob clings to him and breathes him in almost desperately. Then he pushes away and his face is closed off again.

“Don’t, George. Don’t say that just because you pity me.” He stands, turns, and leaves, the door shutting behind him with an soft click.

George breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this all on my tumblr btw at https://siliconpine.tumblr.com/


End file.
